


очень круто

by jrcatherine



Series: тропы [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: тот троп, где полицейский переодевается в женщину и к нему начинает подкатывать мужик





	очень круто

Все начинается с крохотной мелочи — вчера вечером Марк забыл проверить будильник — и несется снежным комом, стремительно, резко, и вот вы уже находитесь на грани увольнения, и единственным логичным выходом из ситуации оказывается позвать команду специалистов по силиконовым накладкам для лица и тела. Спустя несколько часов — так быстро, все происходит удивительно быстро — вы на месте, и место это — шикарный горнолыжный курорт. У Марка теперь рыжая грива, третий размер груди и серьги в ушах, теперь его зовут Алиса, и всю дорогу сюда ты гундишь на ситуацию и и ехидничаешь про его проколотые уши. Тебе немного лучше — волосы отросли, и ты обошелся без парика, плюс все-таки нашлось хорошее в том, что в последние полгода ты откровенно забивал на зал, с телом Марка сделали что-то невозможное, а тебе просто нужно таскать силиконовую дрянь на лице и груди. Хорошо, что вы не на пляже, потому что в горах, в снегу и холоде это даже приятно (мысль о купальнике оказывается, хм, _любопытной_ , но тебе очевидно не до нее).

Первый день все идет отлично, не считая, конечно, обязательных заминок, недопониманий, неловких ситуаций, из которых приходится выкручиваться стереотипными женскими штучками, которые ты ненавидишь всем сердцем, но которые работают. Это ты тоже ненавидишь, но размышлять особенно некогда, нужно держать спину, следить за голосом, не размахивать руками, вечно поправлять помаду и постоянно следить, чтобы никакая из силиконовых накладок не сползла. Великое счастье, что вам не нужно носить каблуки целый день. Вечером вы идете на ужин, и там-то и случается обязательное, чего ты опасался с первой минуты перевоплощения, но тогда еще была надежда, что неудача выпадет на Марка, но нет, конечно, нет. К тебе начинает подкатывать мужик.

Мужик богат, как ты никогда не будешь. В форме, которой тебе никогда не достичь. Выглядит так, как тебе и не снилось. Ну и все такое, хватай и беги, а не мужик, честно, но ты бы предпочел просто бежать и никого не хватать. К счастью, если что-то можно обозначить так, мужик вежлив и не распускает руки. Вы беседуете сначала за барной стойкой, потом за столиком, потом — гуляете по заснеженным аллеям и беседуете там, пока он не предлагает зайти к нему в номер на бокал вина, и ты почти соглашаешься — с мужиком интересно, время летит незаметно, ты бы с удовольствием поболтал с ним еще — но вовремя осознаешь, что ой блядь. И где вообще ты находишься? И где хренов Марк?

И — было бы здорово, чтобы мужик не оказался преступником, которого вы выслеживаете.

Ты мнешься, мужик не настаивает, просто говорит, что ты ему ужасно нравишься, придвигается, чтобы поцеловать тебя в щеку, и тут из ниоткуда появляется Марк и вовремя (наверное) спасает тебя. Потом он нихрена не может заткнуться всю ночь про то, как ты влюбленно хлопал глазами на мужика, и вообще всячески невербально показывал, что не только не против, но очень даже за. Утром:

— из-за того, что вам совершенно нечем заняться, нигде нет ничего подозрительного, никаких зацепок, никаких улик;

— чтобы насолить Марку, пусть ты и не можешь объяснить, чем именно это ему насолит;

— потому что тебе хочется —

ты приглашаешь мужика покататься на лыжах.

День проходит как в сказке и вечером, перед ужином ты стоишь рядом с зеркалом в номере, на лице идиотская мечтательная улыбка, в голове — нарезка из моментов, из-за которых ухает сердце и по телу разливается тепло. Как вы улыбались друг другу, смеялись, случайно притрагивались друг к другу и не случайно обнимались. Ты не гей, это точно — чтобы проверить ты полчаса пялишься на Марка, и ничего, кроме желания переебать за эту ситуацию, он не вызывает. Ты не гей, но если бы была возможность, ты бы трахнул мужика, пока у вас все так романтично, и сказочно, и снег постоянно сыплет, а на тебе всякие красивые женские вещи. Плюс горячий шоколад, и мужик заразительно смеется, и шутит удивительно не тупо — даже жаль, что все это кончится плохо не только с мужиком, но и тем, что вас непременно уволят, и вся эта шарада с перевоплощением нужна исключительно для того, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное, но не исправить ситуацию. За ужином мужик слышит какую-то песню, становится грустным, рассказывает тебе печальные подробности своей жизни, и тебе хочется поделиться своими и поддержать его, ты выбираешь последнее, и весь оставшийся вечер вы держитесь за руки. Марку есть, что сказать по этому поводу, но ты зверски смотришь в его сторону — и пугаешь этим невинного официанта, который, бедняга, все время проходит мимо в самые дурацкие моменты. Марк молчит, вы с мужиком танцуете, пьете, еще танцуете, и еще пьете, а потом целуетесь в темном пустом коридоре, и мужик даже не пытается залезть тебе под платье, и это хорошо, но плохо, и ты с трудом удерживаешься от того, чтобы не лезть к его ширинке.

Это все какой-то пиздец, и остаток ночи Марк утешает тебя тем, что вы всегда будете друзьями и партнерами, пусть это и необязательно хорошо.

Утром ты говоришь мужику, что вы не можете быть вместе, днем вы с несчастным видом бродите по одним и тем же местам и страдальчески поглядываете друг на друга, вечером вы целуетесь в одном коридоре, потом договариваетесь перестать, но заканчиваете поцелуями и тем, как он вжимает тебя в стену в другом пустом и темном коридоре. Марк находит вас в третьем и с позором тащит тебя в номер. Следующим утром ты решаешь не выходить наружу, чтобы не встречаться с мужиком, но вы как будто бы на расследовании, поэтому ты начинаешь уныло собираться, уныло выбирать одежду, уныло краситься — и тут кто-то вскрывает дверь в номер.

Дальше события мчатся очередным снежным комом — вам с Марком приходится порядочно побегать, подраться, покричать, чтобы преступник остановился, им, кстати, оказывается официант, надо же, кто бы мог подумать. Вы с Марком герои и, кажется, даже не уволены, но тебе некогда об этом подумать, потому что настоящий герой лежит на полу с откровавленным плечом, и это мужик, который заслонил тебя от пули.

— Вау. Никто никогда для меня такого не делал. Спасибо, — говоришь ты настоящим голосом, который не слишком низкий или грубый, но его не перепутать с женским. Мужик смотрит на тебя, неуверенно улыбается, берет тебя за руку. Ты сжимаешь его ладоне, но все равно стягиваешь с лица силиконовые накладки, которые нихрена не сходят аккуратно и вместе, и в результате ты выглядишь как пиздец, как суперзлодей с покоцанным лицом из комиксов, где-то клей, где-то раздраженная кожа, где-то ошметки силикона. — Я не женщина.

Это страшный и ужасно медленный момент, вестибулярный аппарат ведет себя странно, и тебя и покачивает, и тошнит, и в глазах немного темнеет. Ты чувствуешь недоуменный взгляд начальницы отдела, чувствуешь сложный взгляд Марка, который одновременно и подбадривает, и обещает найти другого мужика, если с этим не выгорит, и нахерачиться сегодня вечером, ты успеваешь подумать, что Марк, конечно, тот еще мудак, но хорошо — что вы друзья, и тут все встает обратно на место, и начинает двигаться в нормальном темпе, потому что мужик сжимает твою руку, фыркает и говорит:

— Было бы странно, если бы я не заметил.

Оу.

Дальше все очень круто, пусть и странно, и в первое время все пиздец на работе, а не на работе ты постоянно стесняешься и особенно — экспериментировать с женской одеждой, и Марк постоянно лезет со своими идиотскими советами, но все плохое и неловкое стоит того, потому что хорошее — очень хорошо.

Очень.


End file.
